Duet Maut
by mysticahime
Summary: Duet maut Kogoro-Yamamura beraksi untuk memecahkan kasus? Bagaimana aksinya?


title : DUET MAUT  
author : Judith El Michaelis Enma Ai  
rating : PG13+  
genre : crack  
A/N : ini sbenerx fabfic q wkt aq msih join di mac ~  
fic ini ngwakilin conan class n [syukurx] jd slh 1 pemenang ^^  
XDD

Hari ini adalah salah satu hari terpanas di musim panas di Jepang. Benar-benar hari yang menyebalkan bagiku, Conan Edogawa. Apalagi, hari ini Ran sedang pergi study tour bersama teman-temannya ke Hiroshima, otomatis membuatku harus tinggal berdua dengan paman detektif yang bodoh ini.

Bagaimana tidak bodoh? Dalam tiga hari ini dia sudah menghancurkan dapur di rumahnya, merusak keran kamar mandi, dan merusak beberapa buku favoritku, kurang ajar.

Setelah kekacauan yang diciptakannya, Paman Kogoro mengajakku makan di Poirot, restoran favoritnya. Aku langsung mengangguk setuju, burger restoran Poirot akan sanggup mencegah rasa laparku daripada 'masakan' kepiting mentah kuah asin pedas yang dibuat paman kemarin.

Setelah memesan makanan yang kami inginkan, Paman Kogoro mulai mendengarkan acara pacuan kuda favoritnya melalui earphone. Aku yakin, ia tak akan bisa mendengar suaraku. Tak percaya? Mari kita coba.

"Paman, bolehkah aku pergi keluar sebentar?" tanyaku sambil menatap paman yang sekarang mulai membolak-balik koran.

Siiiiiiiingggg…

Tak ada tanggapan. Apa kubilang tadi, paman jadi tuli kalau telinganya sudah diganjal oleh earphone itu. Tak akan ada yang bisa mengganggu Paman Kogoro kecuali teriakan seperti …

"KYAAAAAA!!!"

Ya, seperti itu. Aku melihat mata Paman Kogoro berubah menjadi waswas. Ada a—

Beberapa meja di depan kami, di tepatnya meja di depan jendela besar, seseorang ambruk dengan sebelah tangannya terjulur ke depan dan memegang burger yang sudah digigit beberapa kali, tangannya yang satu lagi terjuntai ke bawah meja. Mata orang itu kosong, mulutnya berliur. Aku langsung curiga. Jangan-jangan orang itu…

"Ada apa, Kak?" tanyaku pada Kak Azuki yang berdiri di dekat situ sambil memeluk nampannya dangan air mata menggenang.

"O-orang i-itu… ti-tiba-tiba ia…" jawab Kak Azuki takut-takut.

Pelan-pelan aku menyentuh tangan orang yang terjulur ke bawah. Detak jantungnya tidak terasa. Lagipula bahunya tidak turun-naik seperti orang bernafas. Orang ini sudah…

"INI PEMBUNUHAN!!" seru Paman Kogoro tiba-tiba.

Hah? Aku terbengong-bengong mendengar hipotesis paman yang secepat itu. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menyimpulkan secepat itu? Memangnya paman seorang jenius super? Bukankah ia seorang yang bodoh? Atau hari ini tiba-tiba ia jadi pintar? Atau tadi ia kesambet saat mendengar pacuan kuda sehingga tiba-tiba ia jadi pintar?

"Bagaimana mungkin ia dibunuh? Bisa kau ceritakan pada kami dugaanmu, detektif?" tanya seorang pengunjung.

"…………." Paman Kogoro langsung diam membatu. Hmm, dia tidak tahu cara orang itu dibunuh. Ternyata paman memang bodoh.

Hahaha… Paman ini, kadang-kadang terlalu sok jago.

"Dia bunuh diri!" seru Paman Kogoro.

HAH? Apa lagi ini? Bunuh diri?

Aku semakin bingung dengan dugaan-dugaan ajaib Paman Kogoro. Paman ini memang pintar atau 'sok' pintar?

"Conan!" Tiba-tiba paman menoleh ke arahku yang dari tadi cuma menatapnya dengan aneh.

"Ya Paman?" jawabku sedikit kaget.

"Telepon Inspektur Megure dan ambulans! Di sini ada orang meninggal!" perintah Paman Kogoro seenaknya.

Hei, hei, kenapa bukan paman saja yang meneleponnya? Yang jadi detektif di sini kan paman…

"CEPAT!" Paman Kogoro menggunakan nada memerintah seperti orang-orang kepolisian.

"Iya, iya." Huh! Cerewet amat sih. Seolah-olah dia ini detektif terkenal sepanjang segala jaman.

Aku memencet-mencet keypad hpku dan memasukkan nomor kepolisian tempat Inspektur Megure bertugas. Tapi, baru saja aku akan menekan tombol call…

"DETEKTIF KOGORO!!" Tiba-tiba terdengar seruan seseorang. Rasanya aku mengenal suara i—

BRUUK!

Tiba-tiba Paman Kogoro ditubruk seseorang. Siapa dia?

"Hei, hei!" seru Paman Kogoro kaget. "Lepaskan aku!"

Lho, bukannya itu…

"RESERSE YAMAMURA!!"

Ke… kenapa Reserse Yamamura bisa ada di sini? Firasatku mengatakan bahwa kasus ini akan berantakan.

"Ada apa ini, Pak Kogoro?" tanya Reserse Yamamura penasaran, lengkap dengan senyumannya yang agak-agak aneh itu.

Paman Kogoro mengerutksn kening. "Untuk apa aku memberitahukannya padamu?"

"Karena aku polisi," jawab Reserse Yamamura polos.

Polisi ngaco, kataku dalam hati.

"Kalau itu sih aku juga tahu," kata Paman Kogoro dengan ekspresi aneh. "Lagipula, kalau aku beri tahu kepadamu, kasus ini bisa kacau."

Ya, ya, aku setuju.

"KASUS??" Tiba-tiba Reserse Yamamura berseru keras-keras. "YANG NAMANYA KASUS ITU HARUS DICERITAKAN KEPADA POLISI!!" sembur Reserse Yamamura.

Oalahh… Paman bodoh =.=;a

"Sial, aku keceplosan," gerutu Paman Kogoro.

"Tenang Pak Kogoro. Memangnya kasus apa sih yang tidak bisa dipecahkan oleh kita?"

"Oleh kita?" Kening Paman Kogoro tampak berlipat-lipat.

"DUET MAUT!!!" Tiba-tiba Reserse Yamamura dan Paman Kogoro berpose dengan kedua tanggan membentuk pistol. Dari belakang mereka muncul sinar-sinar keemasan dan bendera Nippon.

Garing =.=a

Paman Kogoro dan reserse Yamamura mulai beraksi sebagai 'Duet Maut'.

"Jam berapa orang ini datang?" tanya Reserse Yamamura pada Kak Azuki, lengkap dengan catatan kepolisiannya.

"Emm…" Kak Azuki mengingat-ingat. "Sekitar jam sebelas lewat. Aku masih ingat itu, soalnya waktu itu sedang disiarkan pertandingan baseball antar SMA di Koushien."

Reserse Yamamura langsung mencatat keterangan itu dengan semangat.

"Lalu, makanan dan minuman apa yang orang itu pesan?"

"Kalau minuman sih, Cola. Kalau makanan…" Kak Azuki mengingat-ingat lagi. "… Dia pesan egg burger."

Egg burger?

Aku langsung buru-buru menuju ke arah meja orang itu, lalu mengamat-ngamatinya sebentar.

Ohh… begitu rupanya.

Aku segera mengambil lencana detektifku dan menghubungi Ai.

"Ai? Bisa kamu bawa grup detektif cilik ke Poirot sekarang? Aku perlu bantuan kalian."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Korban bernama Takehiko Ooi, 28 tahun. Pekerjaannya sebagai pemancing. Sampai sekarang, penyebab kematiannya belum diketahui," Paman Kogoro membaca catatan Reserse Yamamura.

"Tidak ada racun di mana-mana," kata Reserse Yamamura.

Kasus menemui jalan buntu, setidaknya di otak Duet Maut itu. Sepertinya aku harus menyadarkan mereka.

"Paman, apa Paman sudah memeriksa jadwal orang itu?" tanyaku dengan wajah sok lugu.

"Jadwal? Untuk apa?" tanya Paman Kogoro bingung.

"Itu lho, siapa tahu orang itu seperti Paman. Kemarin kan Paman hampir tersedak gara-gara makan onigiri sekali telan."

"Itu kan kemarin aku ada janji dengan klien, aku terlambat, jadi aku terburu-bu— "

Cling!

Sepertinya Paman Kogoro dan Reserse Yamamura menyadari sesuatu.

"Jangan-jangan dia cuma tersedak?" Paman Kogoro mengusap-ngusap dagunya.

"Sepertinya sih begi…"

Pada saat yang bersamaan, sebuah bola baseball memecahkan kaca jendela dan langsung menghantam tengkuk Takehiko.

"Uhuk!"

Tiba-tiba Takehiko terbatuk dan sebutir telur puyuh yang masih utuh terlontar dari mulutnya.

Semua yang ada di sana terbengong-bengong melihat Takehiko bangkit dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Dan detik berikutnya berbondong-bondong masuk Genta, Mitsuhiko, Ayumi, dan Ai ke dalam Poirot. Mereka (pura-pura) meminta maaf karena telah memecahkan kaca jendela restoran Poirot. Tapi berkat bola baseball yang (sengaja atas permintaanku) mereka pukul, 'kasus' terpecahkan.

Ternyata, Takehiko sedang terburu-buru untuk ikut dalam pelelangan kail pancing legendaris, tapi karena ia kelaparan, buru-buru ia masuk ke dalam restoran Poirot dan makan dengan tergesa-gesa sehingga ia tersedak telur puyuh yang belum dikunyahnya.

Kemunculan 'Duet Maut' ternyata tidak terlalu membantu, justru malah merepotkan.

Belum pernah kutemui kasus 'gaje' seperti ini.

~OWARI~

supergajeeeeee~~  
maklum , sebenerx ini fic pertama XDD  
klik like + komen yap !!  
*maxa ON*


End file.
